Never say never
by Carrie4
Summary: I'm not sure about the rating, but to be save. This is a story about Ginny. She has a few problems with love. There are a few twists!
1. About boyfriends, friends and brothers.....

A/N: I know I should write at „Hermione's baby

**Never say never**

**A/N: I know I should write at „Hermione's baby." But I got this idea a few days before and it refused to go away. **

Ginny Weasley had one of those days, on which she was thinking about her past, especially about her crushes.

First of all there was Harry. _Perfect Harry_… Ginny sighed about this thought. The girl just knew that he and she could last forever, if they would only try. She pushed this thought aside. Years ago Harry told her, that she was smart and funny and that she was one of the most wonderful girls in school but definitely not his type. How had he told her? She remembered all to clear. _"You are a girl Ginny, every guy wants to have as a friend. I can talk anything to you and I love doing pranks with your help. I never want to miss you."_ Yes that was what Harry had said. It was the day, when Ginny realized that she would never get her chance. So she tried to get over Harry.

In order to that Ginny was willingly to fall for Colin in her forth year, because she knew exactly that he liked her… a lot. And since all the girls in her year had been kissed, she thought it would be for the best. But she failed. Colin was one off her best friends, and it just didn't seem okay. Every time he had come closer, she had moved away. And that was the reason why she hadbroken up with him. 

And then, her last try, to come over Harry, his worst enemy: Draco Malfoy. Shehad known from the first moment, that she was not in love with Draco and that she would probably never be in love with him, but she was hurt. 

Hurt for being so near to Harry and at the same time so far away, for being one of his best friends but not a little bit more, and she was willingly to hurt Harry as much as she could, just to let him feel the pain.She went for a few dates with Draco and had got her first kiss from him. He seemed to be interested and their relationship lasted till last month.

Exactly one month ago the girl had seen him with Pansy. He was making out with the good-looking witch. And it hurt her to see him in such a position. She yelled at him, for doing this to her, but unfortunately, he didn't care. The young wizard just smirked at her and told Ginny that he was far to good looking for having only one girlfriend. The girl was furious, she felt betrayed. 

When they started to date she had a big argument with the house of Gryffindor, especially with Ron, Harry and Hermione. They didn't understand why she had to date the worst boy in whole Hogwart, and she couldn't tell them one reason. Ginny drifted apart from the house, over the last year she was only tolerated not accepted and definitely not wanted. She was the betrayer. 

When the witch had broke up with Draco she had told nobody, because of her stubbornness.So she had spent the last month alone in her dorm. And to her unhappiness, nobody seemed to mind.

Ginny sat up in her bed. It had become evening and she felt hungry, but on the other hand she avoided the Great Hall in the "rush-hours" ever since last month. A whole year she was sitting with the Slytherins, but this was now obviously out of order. If she was going down she would have to sit with her housemates. Ginny sighed deeply. _'Why I?_' she thought to herself. '_Why can't my life be more simple?_' She turned around, and hoped that her hunger would go away.But she was starving. She sat up again and hoped at least that Draco wasn't also in the Great Hall right now.While she crossed the common room, Ginny got many dirty looks from the first years. She felt like she was the enemy. "At least I'm not just a face in the crowd." Ginny thought to herself. " I'm the ONLY Weasley who is NOT idolised." 

When she reached the Great Hall she was unsure. Who would be there? And what would they say to her? Sometimes she felt incredible stupid, she had lost all her friends because of Draco. When she had been at home in the holidays, only her parents had talked to her, her brothers had been ashamed of her and had left the room whenever she had entered.

"Calm down. Just look at the floor and everything will be all right." Her breath was faster now and she felt that she started to blush. 

The girl walked slowly through the dishes, and it seemed to her that it took an eternity to cross the Hall. Finally she reached the table. Ginny seated herself as far away from the others as possible. She avoided eye- contact with the students and tried to be completely silent. Just when she started to believe that her plan would work, she heard a voice that made her jump.

"Ginny, honey, why don't you sit with me?" Draco Malfoy shouted towards her.He was standing between the Ravenclaws and the Huffelpuffs and smiled rather self-confident in her direction. She stayed silent and looked back at her food. _'Don't dare you, to get mad.' _she spoke to herself. _'He's just a jerk and he'll leave you alone.'_ But he didn't. Instead he had crossed the room and was standing right behind her. She could feel his breath on her skin and this feeling made her want scream as loud as she could. "Oh I see, you want to show your friends and family how happy you are," he whispered into her ear.She couldn't help, when he mentioned her family, she looked up. She started searching for Ron and she found him. He was sitting with the other seventh years and didn't know, what was going on. She was relieved. "Don't dare to speak about MY family." Ginny hissed back. "They are to good for you." She was too angry for staying cool. "And you know perfectly well, why I'm sitting here." Suddenly Draco started to laugh, it was cruel and hollow. Ginny had always hated it when he laughed. "To good?" he practically shouted. "You really think so? Don't you remember how they have dropped you a few months ago? How they hurt you?" Every person in the Great Hall watched them, by now. And to Ginny's absolute horror, also Ron and his friends watched them. " You don't have to shout." She hissed in a dangerous tone. "Why not?" he asked in an innocent voice. "Oh I understand!" he shouted but then he whispered also "Ginny, come with me and I won't say anything. I'll forgive you. " Ginny couldn't take it any longer. She jumped up, momentary unaware about the audience, they weren't important anymore. 

"YOU forgive me?!" she shouted while he smirked at her and nodded rather proud with himself. "There is nothing I have done wrong!! Don't forget, I found you kissing this Slytherin girl! And indeed my family is too good for you, every Gryffindor is better then you and your friends! Yes they have dropped and hurt me, but still the are better then you!!" Ginny finished. Before she turned around to leave the Great Hall she slammed Draco hard across the face. She started to run, because she didn't want to see the reaction of the houses and she didn't want to get her detention right now. And she was successful. She reached the portrait of the fat Lady seconds before she started sobbing. Ginny took two steps instead of one and slammed the door to her dorm. She didn't want to see a single person in the word again. And she cried the whole night.

All to early the day dawned and she heard the birds start to sing. Ginny knew there was no way to stay in bed, so she got up. The young girl took a cold shower and got dressed. It was the first day since years she didn't take any make-up. It wasn't important anymore.Ginny left for the common- room before she realized that it was to early for breakfast, but the girl was sure that she didn't want to be in her dorm when the other girls woke up. To her great relieve the common room was empty. She walked to a seat in front of the fireplace since it was December and really cold.Before Ginny realized it, she was back to sleep. 

"Ginny?" she heard a soft voice. When she opened her eyes, Ginny looked into a rather familiar pair of blue eyes. "Ron?"Ginny asked, her voice unsure like the voice of a child. 

"Ginny, I'm sorry," he told her. " I shouldn't have…. " But Ron couldn't finish his sentence. Ginny placed a finger on her brother's lips and shook her head firmly. "It's okay. We both had made mistakes… forget it," she whispered. Ron looked relieved and she knew exactly why. Both of them were extreme stubborn and couldn't apologize very easily. But since both worked after the same scheme they had a very strong band between us. Ginny could her someone took in a sharp breath, so she looked up, and she saw Hermione and Harry. Both looked bad. In the first seconds, she knew that they were sorry. Ginny nodded in their direction to signal them, that everything was all right and so the rushed forward. 

The next minutes the three friends hugged Ginny very firmly. Last but not least Harry hugged her while he whispered into her ear. This situation let her blush and she felt that her knees got weak. 'Oh I'm still not over you.' she thought. 'I'll think about it tomorrow, because never say never, maybe there is still a chance for us.'

She giggled at this thought and the others looked at her sharply. 

"What?" Ron asked. Somehow he was worried that his baby sister was going mad.

"Nothing" Ginny answered hugging him tightly. "It's just good to have you back."

Hermione, Ron and Harry just nodded.

"But there is still a problem." Ginny said. She had to smile about the confused looks of her friends "Can we please go down for breakfast? I'm starving." 

"Sure." Harry replied, before he burst out laughing. 

Seconds later the four friends were on their way to the Great Hall. 

But Harry and Ron, both recognized that Ginny became more and more nervous the nearer the Great Hall came. They changed concerned looks. Ron, who had one arm around Hermione's waist and the other around his sister, finally broke the silent. "What it is, Ginny?" he asked although he had already a clue.

"I'm just a little anxious what Dra… I mean Malfoy will do or say." She said, her voice a little shaky. Now Harry did something that made her blush again. He himself laid his arm around her waist and through her closer to him. Then he brushed a single lock of her hair out of her face and spoke in a gently warm voice to her. "Don't worry Ginny. Ron and I'll protect you. Nothing will happen to you as long as I can breathe." It was as if he wanted to seal his promise because he took her face into his hands and kissed her forehead. In these very minutes she thought that heaven had just begun. She held on him and whispered into his ear a small thank you. While she did so, the girl looked everywhere else then in Harry's emerald green eyes. 

After this scene the teenager looked at Hermione and for a second she thought that the other girl's eyes held pure amusement about the whole situation. Minutes later they entered the Great Hall. Ginny was going between the two men. Harry still had his arm around her waist, which brought her a few dirty looks of obvious jealous witches. Indeed Harry and Ron hadmade an astonishing development over the last years. They were the best looking males in whole Gryffindor. Both were rather tall and muscular and most witches in the school dreamed about a date with one of this handsome boys. But Ron had made his decision: He was head over heels in love with Hermione. The young girl had become a very attractive woman and was adored by many young men. But she was not interested in them. Ron and Hermione were handled as the most sympathy and good looking pair in Hogwart.And when Ginny entered the Great Hall in the arm of the Harry most girls feared that they could loose him at little Ginny Weasley.

The girl didn't understand why because she didn't want to see how pretty she was, when she spent a little time on her appearance. Every time she had gone out with her friends, she felt a bit like an "ugly duckling."

Finally they had reached the table and started with there breakfast. It seemed to be a normal day, when Ginny felt a hand on her shoulder, which wasn't Harry's, or Ron's.She thought to know who it was and she panicked, before she turned around Ginny reached for Harry's hand and squeezed it. He immediately looked up and saw what altered Ginny: Draco Malfoy.

"Leave her alone!" Harry told the blonde haired boy a bit angry. But Draco just smirked at him and bent down to Ginny's ear. "I see why you have left me. How is it to be Potter's whore?" he asked her. Harry just heard the last words but it was enough for him. He jumped up and punched the boy hard. "How dare you?" he practically shouted. "Never and I mean NEVER speak to Ginny like this again. Don't talk to her or just look at her, understand?" 

But obviously Draco didn't understand. Several things happened in the same time: Ron also jumped up and a fight started between the three people. Hermione shouted for them to stop and Ginny was standing next to the fighting boys, shaking like mad. She knew exactly that she was the reason for the fight and was very anxious what would happen. Second after the whole thing had begun it was stopped by Professor Dumbledore. "Stop!" he shouted, his voice furious. The boys stood up and looked a bit ashamed, at least two of them did. 

"Follow me" he insisted, while he pointed at the three wizards. Hermione and Ginny wanted to go with them but were stopped by a movement of Dumbledore's hand. "Just them." Ron looked apologizing at his girlfriend before he left with the others.

Hermione seated herself next to Ginny. "Nothing bad will happen," the older girl told her friend. But Ginny had the feeling that Hermione spoke more to herself then to her. It was Saturday and so they had no classes. After a few more minutes the two girls went back to their common room, both sick with worries. After an eternity the portrait hole swung open and Ron and Harry came in. 

Hermione jumped up and hugged her boyfriend very tightly. Ginny stood also up, but didn't dare to hug Harry, although she wanted to. Instead she patterned his back and asked him anxious what happened. Harry and Ron told them about their talk with the Professor. How the old man got furious about Malfoy and about their detention, which wasn't in the case of Ron and Harry too bad. They just had to help a few Gryffindor third years in Quidditch for a week. Both girls were relieved but Ginny still wanted to do one thing. She got up again and walked in front of Harry. She looked into his eyes and had to concentrate very hard not to blush. "Harry, … I want to say: Thank you." 

He grinned at her and answered. " This was nothing but.. Anytime.." Then Ginny turned to her brother and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks big brother." To her amusement, Ron still blushed because of her commentary.

The four friends spent a wonderful day together, laughing and joking. Sometimes a girl would come to ask Harry for a date but he refused every time. When it became evening Ginny realized that she was definitely not over Harry. Instead she was in love with him. Whenever he touched her she started to feel dizzy and whenever he spoke, it was enough to get dreamy again. Somehow she hated herself because of her feelings. He had already made clear enough that he loved her only as a friend, because she wasn't as good looking as Cho Chang was or Hermione.Okay, he hadn't use this words but that was not the point.

Ginny went to bed earlier then normally because she wanted to think about the problematic situation. Then minutes after she reached her dorm she heard a soft knock. "Come in.," she yelled. The door opened and in the door- frame stood Hermione.The young woman closed the door and walked up to Ginny's bed. "Thought that we should talk a little," she told Ginny before she seated herself next to Ginny. 

"About what?" Ginny sighed deeply.

"About Harry." the witch told her.Ginny was astonished. She wondered how Hermione sensed such things. She knew exactly that there was no point of denying it.She told her best friend about being in love with the handsomest single in whole Hogwart, about knowing exactly that there is no change for her and so on. On some pointed Hermione made a movement with her hand. "Honestly Ginny, do you really believe that you are not as pretty as Cho or me?" Ginny nodded slowly. She didn't understand why Hermione asked so unbelieving. "Come here." Hermione told her while she reached for Ginny's hand.Hermione guided her into the bathroom of the sixth years. Then she told Ginny to stay in the front of a big mirror. "What do you see?""Me?" Ginny suggested. "I see a beautiful woman, who is surely as pretty if not prettier then the other girls. Honestly, don't you remember, how I looked like when I started at Hogwart? Ron didn't recognize me as a girl till 4th class." Hermione told her friend, she had always thought that Ginny was beautiful, especially her long red hair, which fell down over her shoulders. Hermione had never realised how Ginny thought about herself.

"I tell you, what we'll do. Tomorrow we are going to Hogsmeande, remember?" Ginny just nodded. "You know that we can wear whatever we want. We'll make a little experiment. Believe me, you'll knock Harry dead." Ginny felt exited for the first time in a long time. She hugged Hermione firmly and started practically singing and dancing. "Thank you Hermione." Somehow Hermione's little speech had given her more self-confidents."

Ginny could barely sleep this night, after all it seemed as if she got a last chance for her dreams to come true.

Hermione and Ginny met at 6 o' clock in the morning because the younger of them was really nervous. After a breakfast they went back into the Gryffindor tower in which the first students made themselves ready for breakfast. When they entered the room Ron was coming down.

"Where have you two been?" he asked them, obviously curious.

"We just had breakfast." Hermione answered before she gave him a kiss. 

"So early?" he asked. Hermione just nodded and tried to show him, that she couldn't explain it right now. She seemed to be successful because Ron nodded and told them about time to leave for Hogsmeande. Hermione had suggested getting ready in her room, since she was head- girl and had a room for herself. 

Hermione showed the younger girl a few dress and trousers, but nothing seemed to fit Ginny's type. Suddenly Hermione's eyes widened in pure joy. "I have an idea." She told Ginny. Then she started to search through her drunk. Finally she found what she had looked for. In her hand she held a green tank shirt and a short black skirt. She reached it to Ginny. "Try it." Ginny hesitated. "Do you really believe that I can wear something like that? My figure-" but she was cut off. "Your figure is fine. Just try it."When she had changed Hermione gasped. "Perfect." She told her friend. Then she guided her to a small chair.She put a little bit make- up on Ginny's face after that she started to make her hairstyle. The bigger part just hung down, but the rest was put up in a little bun. It looked absolutely lovely. At last there was the question of the shoes. Hermione thought about black high-heels and in the end Ginny wore those shoes. After Hermione had finished Ginny, she dressed herself in less then 30 minutes. They were just ready in time. Ginny was very nervous and suddenly has the wish to stay here forever, but Hermione refused.

"Gin, don't forget, Harry doesn't know why you wear those clothes. There is no reason to be upset. And by the way, you look just wonderful, I think you'll cause many heart-attacks today." Ginny giggled and hugged her friend one more time. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. Come on we're late," the older of the two said. 

They went down the stairs, both happy, with the result of their job. Hermione reached the common room first and Ron looked up. Like always, she looked lovely and he fall in love again. Harry was sitting with his back to the staircase, he was reading his homework over, and when he saw Ron starring he turned around and saw like always in those situations, Hermione.

"You look great." Ron told his girlfriend. Hermione blushed slightly and kissed him before she answered in a casual tone, "But wait till you see this." Just then the other girl stepped into the room. First of all Ron didn't recognized the young woman who was standing in front of him, but soon enough he realized that this was Ginny Weasley his little sister. Harry had gone back to read his sheets as soon as he had seen Hermione. But when he heard Ron gasped a few times, he looked at his best friend. "What is it?" he asked slightly concerned. Instead of an answer Ron addressed the subject of his astonishment.

"Gin, you look absolutely beautiful," he told his sister in an honest tone. Ginny smiled at her brother thankful for the compliment. She was slightly irritated because Harry hadn't look at her by now. But after Ron's statement Harry turned around and his mouth hang open. She could see that he was slightly blushing. Instead of addressing her directly he just nodded. "Well then, let's go." Hermione told them and Ginny nodded. Suddenly Ron and Harry had become rather uncomfortable. Harry recovered his voice and started to explain. "Well you see, I have invited another girl for coming with us." Hermione looked angry and Ginny tried not to let him see how disappointed she was.

"Who?" Hermione asked rather coldly. "Therese, I think she's in Ginny's year," Harry answered, he looked younger now. Ginny nodded as a response and looked into Hermione's eyes, signalling the other girl not to interfere. Mione also nodded although she looked rather sour. Ginny didn't feel like going out anymore, she felt like a fool. '_I should be over it, by now,_' she told herself another time. "I'll stay at Hogwart," Ginny heard herself say while she turned to the portrait hole. "Ginny, come with us. It will be great," Harry told her, but she wasn't in the mood any longer. She shook her head violently and left for the little lake. She loved the water and wanted to sit there. 

When she reached the lake, she felt hot tears running down her cheek. _'You have embarrassed yourself, Ginny Weasley. How could you ever think, that Harry will fall for you? Stupid girl…_' Minutes later she heard food steps behind her. And for one tiny second she believed that it was Harry but it wasn't him. Next to her, Ron seated himself. He laid an arm around her shoulder, and Ginny felt grateful. She turned around to face him and couldn't take it any longer. She laid her head on his shoulder and hugged him firmly. The girl sobbed into his warm clothes and was unable to stop. Ron spoke in a whisper to her and patterned her back the whole time she needed him. After what seemed to be an eternity she spoke again. 

"Ron?" she started "Thank you for being here for me, but why aren't you in Hogsmeande with Hermione? Where is Hermione?" she asked her voice still shaking.Ron nodded and looked into her face. He lifted her face and whipped with his thumbs her tears away then he started. "Hermione is in the castle. In fact also Harry is there. After you decided not to go nobody wanted to go." When he said Harry's name, he hit a nerve. 

"Why can't he love me like you love Mione?" she managed to say through her sobs. Ron looked at his sister very intense before he answered her question. "Ginny, you know very well, how long I needed to allow my feelings : Over two years! And you never know, what Harry feels for you. Maybe he loves you, but hasn't it realized by now. Ginny, give him time." 

"But he had time," Ginny said. "It's your last year, his last year. Harry has no feelings for me, if he had, he wouldn't want to go out with Therese and he would now sit here," she whispered. And for the first time, since Ron was sitting by her side he started to smile.

"You know, the date with Therese was settled six weeks ago, because of a bet. Hermione just forgot it and indeed Harry wanted to come after her but Hermione and I thought it would be better if I go," he finished in a rush while Ginny's eyes started to widen. At least she had hope again. Ron stood up and helped her up. "Let's go in Ginny. Harry had told me that he wanted to talk to you," Ginny stood up and hugged her brother. "Just look at me, Ron. I have totally messed up my outfit. I must look horrible," she said in a rush but he shook his head. "No in fact, you look even more wonderful. Hermione must be happy that you are my sister…" he grinned at her. 

"Oh, you." She said while she grinned back at him. And they made their way back to the castle. Ginny thought that she had the best brother in the world. 

**The End or not?**

**A/N: I liked this, and like I said before it just came into my mind and refused to go. So how do you like it? Please review. I don't know, should I write a sequel to this story? What do you think?**

****


	2. Why is life so confusing, sometimes?

Never say never- part 2

**A/N: **First of all:** Thanks** to everyone who reviewed the firstpart. I changed a few things, so feel free and read the first part again, if you want. I know it was a long time since I posted the last part of this story. Sorry for that, but I had much stress in the last weeks. Now this part is very short, and I'm not sure if it's any good. I would be very happy if you could tell me in a review. :-D. 

** **

Never say never- part 2

_Three month later_ (so it's finally spring)

Ginny was sitting on her four-poster bed. Again she thought about her life especially about her love life. It was now three month since Hermione helped her with her outfit, three month since her talk with Harry. When she thought about it, she realized that she was rather disappointed about Harry's little speech to her. At no point of their conversation he had confessed his undying true love to her. He didn't tell her that he couldn't take his pretty eyes away from her. When she had returned with Ron in the common room, rather hyper because of his compliments, Harry had grabbed her hand and had guided her into a corner of the room. He had pointed at one seat, signalling her to sit down. Ginny was looking into his green eyes and had felt how her hopes were welling up again, she had felt her cheeks blush and she had felt that she got lost in his eyes. However when Harry had started to speak, she had a very hard time to concentrate, but she was successful, at least, she had reminded herself that she wanted to tell, one fine day, her grandchildren, how granddaddy and she had fallen in love. '_Stupid me_.' Ginny told herself three month later. Harry had started with a little small- talk. Ginny had thought that he was a bit uncomfortable, and she understood why, it was not a daily thing to confess his true love to another person. Then ten minutes after they had started to talk, Harry had changed the subject and had begun to speak about the former events. She remembered all to well, what he said. She had laid down on her bed when she heard his voice again, as clear, as if he stood in front of her. _"Gin, I'm sorry about what happened today. Somebody should have told you that Therese was going with us. You must have felt embarrassed.You must have felt like the fifth wheel."_ He had looked into her eyes as if he was searching for an answer. Ginny had nodded and muttered something like "Yes a bit, but it's okay now. Really I'm fine." He had also nodded and then continued. _"Next time we'll go to Hogsmeande together, I'll make sure…"_ Ginny heart had began to beat faster, she had to hold back not to jump up and hug him but he continued, _" that we'll find a nice guy for you too."_ Her heart shattered into thousand little pieces, her rosy cheeks had gone white and she could barely hear him. She had stood up like in a trance and her lips had switched to an unsure smile. "That would be great," she heard herself say. Harry looked satisfied but not completely happy. Something in his eyes held frustration, so Ginny thought. "Is this all?" she asked him. When he had nodded she went to her dorm. She didn't want to show him any emotion again. 

When she entered her dorm, she had first of all changed the clothes, but she didn't felt better. So she decided to have a shower. She stood under the water till it became cold, her make-up was running down her pretty face and her long red hair stuck together and Ginny felt not longer pretty, old Ginny was back again.

Originally she had had the plan to leave the clique around Ron again, but Hermione didn't let her. At the same evening Mione had come into her room. Her eyes were full of sorrow. She had seated herself next to Ginny without speaking one single word. They were sitting there in silent, for the next hours. When it had become midnight, Hermione had said _'good night'_ and had left the younger girl. It had become a ritual. Ginny had avoided the common room ever since her talk with Harry and whenever she was alone in her room Mione would join her. In the first weeks, none of them had spoken much. Hermione had showed her that Ron, Harry and herself wanted Ginny in their group that they wouldn't let her slip through their fingers again. One evening Hermione had entered the room as usual, but this time Ginny was fully dressed, she took the hand of the older girl and guided her back to the common room, where Ron and Harry played a game of chess. Ginny seated herself on Ron's left side while she pointed on the seat to Ron's right for Hermione. Mione had beamed down at Ginny. The two boys had also recognized Ginny with satisfaction. Ron had patterned her back and had kissed her slightly on her cheek while Harry had just looked into her eyes. Ginny nodded and he had nodded back. It had been the still agreement that everything was back to normal. 

Ginny still smiled when she thought how much Ron and Hermione had done for brining her back into the circle. They hadn't spent one single evening together, for five whole weeks. She never realized how much her brother loved her. He truly cared. Ginny sighed deeply.Harry and she had become good friends again, and since Ginny had joined them again, Harry had tried from time to time to set her up with on of the best Quidditch players of Gryffindor and sometimes Ravenclaw, but Ginny wasn't ready for that. Every time she had returned from a date, Harry asked her if she had enjoyed herself. And every time she answered truthfully. "Yes, but not as much as I should have." And for some reason, Harry had always looked relieved, but she didn't understand why. His eyes said good but his mouth told her every time. "I'm sorry." Ginny had realized a long time ago that although she had six brothers, she would never understand boys.

Ginny was debating with herself about going to dinner or not when she heard a knock on the door. The door was opened and Hermione stood in the doorframe. "Coming?" she asked Ginny. The younger girl nodded and jumped out of her bed.Somebody else had made her decision and Ginny was happy with this. She brushed trough her hair's a few times and rushed down the staircase, a few steps after Hermione. Ron had already caught his girlfriend at the last step. Next to them stood Harry, who was laughing very hard. When she reached the last step Harry heaved her up and spun her around. 

"Hey, Harry let me down." Ginny said in a shaky voice, but her heart said. '_Please hold me tighter.' _Harry didn't let go, at least not right now. Suddenly Harry realised how close they were, they were looking into each other's eyes, and were wrapped into each other's arms, it was just what Ginny had wished for the last six years. There heads came closer and for a short second it seemed, as Harry wanted to kiss her. In the same second Harry realized the situation and let go of her. "Sorry," the young man said before he turned around rather sharply. "I think we should go now." He explained before he headed out of the common room. Ginny looked confused at her brother and his girlfriend, but they looked back at her equally bewildered. After a few seconds, the three friends headed after Harry..

Little did they know, that Harry was also very confused. He didn't understand why it felt so good for him, when he held Ginny. He didn't understand why he wanted to kiss her when her face was just inches away from his. And last but not least he didn't understand why it felt even better to just hold Ginny close than to kiss any other girl. A few seconds later Harry reached the Great Hall followed by Ron, who griped his arm forcefully and spoke in a whisper. "Harry, we have to talk after dinner, understand?" The other boy looked a little bewildered but nodded. 

Dinner was really not fun at all, for the four friends. Nobody seemed interested in some conversation with the exception of Ginny. When she had entered the Great Hall she had seated herself next to Harry and across of Hermione and Ron. The young woman tried to start a talk for a few times but didn't get back some intelligent answers. So she decided to make a little bit of studying. Not at one of her subjects but on her friends. 

She watched them all with a look of confusion. First there was Ron, who looked at Harry with fury as if he feared that Harry wanted to hurt his sister, which he had already done, Ginny reminded herself. Then she took a closer look at Harry, who was sitting next to her with a complete blank expression on his face. 

_'He has no idea what is going on,'_ Ginny thought, _'…just like me.'_ She sighed heavily. For some reason the girl had the strange feeling that there was more than only confusion: Harry, the boy who lived, looked a bit frightened himself, but why? Ginny thought about it for a few seconds but then the girl decided that it must still be the final battle against Voldemort one month ago. They all had lost many friends and were a little shaken. Ginny shifted her gaze at Hermione who was literally sitting between two chairs. Mione looked from one boy to the other and then back at Ginny.The girl tried her best to encourage Hermione, without words.

She just wished that this method would help. Ten minutes later, the last of the four friends let his fork, drop. And for some unknown reason to Ginny, it seemed as if everybody was rather relieved, when dinner was finally over. 

**A/N:**Please don't forget to review. Thank you.****


End file.
